


Neglect

by Roxart



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Quark, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Shapeshifter!Odo, Soft Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: Odo’s been very busy with work and hasn’t been visiting the bar. Quark is feeling neglected and insecure.Established new relationship and pure fluff!
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just recently joined this fandom and I’m really into this ship! This is my first fanfiction for them so go easy on me, I’m sorry if they’re out of character!

Quark hesitated outside the security office’s opaque doors. His arm was left hanging in the air, hovering above the chime. Odo left his door opaque when he wanted to be left alone with his reports. The Ferengi’s stomach churned with uneasiness at the thought that Odo probably didn’t need him around during this busy period. Even Quark knew how many illegal smugglers there were currently on the station (4 more than average), having turned them away. That being said, the changeling hadn’t visited the bar in 3 days, and honestly, Quark was feeling neglected and lonely. He didn’t even manage to catch a wink of sleep the previous night without Odo to lull him to sleep. 

For once, he was mad at the amount of smugglers (the myriad of business opportunities too!) on the station. 

As much as he was all for Profit, he could not bear to add to Odo’s workload. Profit will always be around. Quark was a smart businessman. Odo’s happiness, however, might not be if Quark was constantly partaking in illicit deals. 

The Ferengi snapped out of his stupor when he realised that those on the Promenade were shooting him odd looks as they passed. The station’s infamous conman hesitating in front of the Chief of Security’s door. Inhaling deeply to steel himself, Quark chased the insecurities away and rang the chime. 

“Come,” Odo’s tired, gravelly voice called. The fatigue rang clear in the changeling’s voice, and Quark faltered once again. It was too late, however, to back out now as the door slid open in front of him. 

The changeling glanced up and looked back down at the PADD in his hands before doing a double-take. “Quark.”

The pleasant surprise in his tone lifted some of Quark’s anxieties, but he still felt unsure if he would be welcomed. 

“Staying out of trouble I hope? Are you here to confess your crimes?”

A wry, indulgent grin hung on Odo’s usually expressionless face, and Quark couldn’t help but to smile back. “And make it easy for you? Please. We both know you get a thrill from trying to catch me. Not that you ever would.”

Odo scoffed. “I _always_ catch you.” He grunted, tone infused with warmth and fondness. He looked back down at his work. “You’re here now, aren’t you?”

The Ferengi’s lobes turned scarlet. Odo’s flirty teasing was something new that came with their budding relationship. Quark doesn’t know what he would do if he lost it. 

“Why haven’t you been dropping by the bar? It’s been 3 days. Aren’t you worried I’ll be up to nefarious schemes?” Quark attempted to infuse his tone with pride and mischief as per their usual banter, but instead it came out soft and unsure. 

“I’ve been busy. We’ve had a lot of smugglers lately,” Odo huffed, not looking up from his PADD. Even now alone in the room, Odo would not even look at him. “Of course you would know that, wouldn’t you, Quark.”

“Are you telling me or asking me?”

“Why, happen to know the smugglers by name?” The changeling finally looks up from his PADD, intrigued and amused. His playfulness elicited the wrong reaction however, as Quark’s grin fell off his face. The Ferengi felt himself fill with humiliation and shame. Of course Odo only paid attention to him when he had useful information. Of course Odo only wanted him when he could provide him with leads. Why else would he keep Quark around?

“No. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” Quark grit out. He spun towards the door quickly, wanting to get out of the room quickly to save himself from further embarrassment. It was a mistake to come here, to think that he was worth Odo’s attention. 

Odo blinked at the sudden animosity, slowly lowering his PADD and standing up. “Wait, Quark..” He started. He was confused by his partner’s harsh reaction. “What’s wrong?” He asked, slightly elongating his arm to grasp his Ferengi’s wrist to stop him from leaving. He startled when Quark shook his hand off. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Go back to your work. It’s obviously _so_ important to you.” Quark replied petulantly. He knew he was being childish, but he could not ignore the sting of tears of humiliation welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to face Odo now, so he quickly strode towards the door. Or tried to. He found his wrist once again trapped in Odo’s hand, but this time in a more firm grip so he couldn’t shake out of it easily. 

“No. Quark, talk to me.” The changeling demanded sternly. He tugged his boyfriend’s wrist, a bit stronger than he intended, the momentum turning Quark towards him. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the tears in the Ferengi’s eyes. He sat down slowly as a strong bout of guilt spread from his abdomen towards the rest of his gelatinous form, unsettling him.

“Quark, what did I do?” He asked. His voice slightly gentle and his tone near pleading. 

Quark’s face heated from embarrassment as he watched Odo’s form ripple, as if he couldn’t keep himself solid, his grip on Quark never wavering. “I just..” Quark started frustratedly, using his free hand to furiously wipe at his eyes. It was fruitless, as the tears kept flowing. “You haven’t been to the bar in 3 days. Not so much as a drop in to say hi, see how I’m doing. You haven’t even bothered to check in on me. What if I was in league with Vann, the Bolian trader who offered me illegal alcohol for a reasonable amount of latinum!”

Quark watched as Odo’s wide eyes filled with understanding and _guilt_ , his grip slackening in surprise at the Ferengi’s admission before tightening again. “No, Quark, that’s not what happened. I’m.. sorry I made you feel that way. Come here..”

Quark was too surprised to react as Odo’s other arm came out to wrap around him, slowly and gently pulling him towards the changeling while a stray hand reached up to wipe at his tears. Odo slowly lifted a surprised and blushing Quark onto his lap, wrapping his once-again solid arms firmly around the small Ferengi so that he was securely in Odo’s lap. The changeling closed his eyes, leaning forward to nuzzle Quark’s face with his smooth nose.

“I haven’t dropped by because of the sudden influx of security cases. I barely have enough time to haul myself to my bucket each night before I turn into goo because of the overtime hours I’ve been working. The thought of visiting your bar when I was done kept me going. And don’t think I haven’t been checking in on you, I always have my eyes on you but I ran background checks and I know that you aren’t working with any of the smugglers onboard the station. Don’t doubt that I am always thinking of you, one step ahead, ready to catch you and your deviousness.” 

Odo planted a dry kiss on Quark’s forehead, before continuing to kiss his tears away while stroking his back. “Forgive me for my neglect, Quark. I will endeavour to be better to you.”

Now contently swathed in Odo, Quark wanted to soak up every bit of the attention he was finally getting. However, to his dismay, his sleeplessness was catching up to him as his worries evaporated. “I..” A yawn. “-forgive you, my dear Constable. Just don’t do it again.” 

Odo chuckled. “I won’t,”

“And come visit the bar at least once a day or I’ll be lonely. And oo-“ Quark moaned, as Odo lifted a hand and brushed the Ferengi’s lobes lovingly. “-Don’t stop that. Hold me until I sleep tonight. I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night because of you. It’s worsening my eye bags, which is bad for business! Who is going to flirt with a bartender with bad eye bags?!”

_I_ _will_ , Odo thought. “Okay, Quark. Rest now.” He whispered, holding his Ferengi close so that Quark’s head was resting on his shoulder. Soon, Quark drifted off to sleep, allowing Odo to resume reading from his PADD. 

A while later, Kira stepped through the security office’s doors, PADD held up in the air. 

“Odo! I-“ She stopped abruptly as she took in the sight of Quark in the changeling’s lap. Odo’s hands were enlarged to cover Quark’s ears, shielding him from the noise. He shot her a disapproving look. 

“It’s okay, it’s not important, I’ll come back later.” She whispered sheepishly, slowly backing out of the office. She ignored the way the doors locked behind her. She walked briskly towards Ops, a spring in her step and a knowing smile on her face. She had a bet to collect from Sisko. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope y’all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I’m a sucker for soft Odo! Do leave a comment if you can, I’ll love you forever!


End file.
